


What's In A Date ?

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: You finally work out a day to spend time with Syo between busy schedules to try a restaurant you've been dying to try. But of course, things don't happen as expected or planned.





	What's In A Date ?

Dsiclaimers: I don't own Utapri, Broccolli does.

What's In A Date? 

You spin around in front of a mirror, carefully checking out every angle for any potential wardrobe malfunction. It took a total of four different outfits before you were able to commit to one. There was a beeping noise and you immediately reached over your desk and checked your line messages.

“Today's the day.” 

The message was simple, with a cute emoji next to it. You cradle the phone to your chest and chuckle. He wouldn't like it if you used that word. But imagining a flustered expression on his face is enough to push you to tease him. You watch your phone expectantly and upon hearing a beep immediately check for a message. His response was as expected, and you could see him typing frantically on his phone-- his face going through a wide range of expressions represented by the little images. 

Oh, Syo! You think to your self with a small giggle. Your excitement radiated off you like the rays of the sun. It was difficult to coordinate a date to meet what with busy schedules. Each attempt increased anticipation and desire to meet. It just so happened that it was a Sunday. 

Sunday was one of those odd days. It was what you have learned to be a luxury day and one to be cherished. It was the last day of the weekend—the day to savor before going back to a schedule of business. At least in that time of your life. Both Ringo sensei and Ryuuya sensei urged to enjoy that time while you could for as an idol, it would be business as usual. Like nap time in kindergaten it definitely was taken for granted. The nostalgia just gave the day a hint of bittersweetness. 

You give yourself one last look over after applying some mascara and a shiny gloss over your lips. Then you notice some stray unruly hair. As you try to touch it up, you hear rhythmic knocks on your door. You race towards the door and stop with your hand on the knob, inhaling deeply before opening the door to greet Syo. 

“SYO!” you found yourself practically screaming. 

“Hey... there,” He greets you, stepping into the room slowly , “You're excited to see me.” 

He let out a chuckle and you feel your heart catch in your throat. You awkwardly try to recover. Swinging your hair, you put a hand on your hips and lean in so your faces barely touch. 

“And what about you? You're not excited to see me?” 

It was not planned and even this side of yourself scared and caught you by surprise. From the bold move to the low husky voice. He steps back a little and you could see his nervousness as you back away from him as well, slowly, almost menacingly. 

“O-Of course,” He manages after swallowing, “You look wonderful,” 

Once he said that the mood immediately changed and you suddenly felt like you were laid bare in front of him. You rub your arm shyly and thank him quietly. 

“No problem are you ready to go?”he asks. 

“MM! Let's go!”

You both leave the room and get a taxi. He opens the door for you and hops in after and you swear you are spending time with a real prince. There wasn't a concrete plan, just that there happens to be a new restaurant you've been dying to try. 

“Chateau Figaro... was it?” Syo asks, and then repeats it to the driver to instruct him after you nod, almost meekly. The place sounds fancy. But he didn't comment on that. Instead, he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through the website. 

“The food looks delicious,” he comments, swiping through the page. He holds his phone in a way so that both of you can look at it with ease.

“I heard the cakes were very good.” 

“They look really good,” Syo answers, clicking through the cake section of the website, his eyes wide and shining. You quickly look away for second as your cheeks heat up when you notice how his tongue peaked from his mouth and sneakily sweeps over his lips. 

Even though your stomach fluttered with nervousness on occasion, the ride to your destination was pleasant. It was filled with conversations about food. Syo isn't really a foodie but he certainly has very specific food preferences as well as food he'd rather not eat. While you talked about these things you couldn't help but think about maybe trying out some recipes and surprising Syo one day. 

As you speak to Syo, you look out of the window at the scenery. The area is a busy shopping district filled with a variety of shops and restaurants. Finally, you reach your destination and both you and the blonde gasp in unison at the sight. In front of the Chateau Figaro, there is a line of people waiting to just get in through the door. Syo pays the fare and hops out first. He offers you his hand and pulls you out, continuing his acts of chivalry. 

Once outside, you both observe the line wrapping all around the building. Some people weren't in the line but were in a cluster in the surrounding area, tickets in hand. Immediately, you both knew it meant that there was a lottery to come in and be seated. You rub you arm and shift from foot to foot. There is a synchronization between you and Syo as you both turn your heads to look at each other. He had a sheepish, apologetic smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. You had no idea how you looked but he apologized even though the fault did not lay on him. Maybe your face was scary? 

Trying to stifle your disappointment, you focus on his expression. It isn't conventional but you knew for Syo, it was him admitting defeat. Stubborn Syo who always persevered and pushed others to reach their goals looking a little lost and helpless is a pretty endearing sight. In spite of yourself, you felt some tugging on the corners of your lips. Syo's face relaxes and suddenly your voices join together into one laugh. 

“They're packed! Maybe... another time.” Syo points out, validating what you already assumed. 

“Well, I'll look on the bright side. It just means, we don't really have to plan where we are going next time around.” you answer back. You sigh. It may get awkward and that was something that you want to avoid at all costs. Syo has an image of being sure of himself and knowing what he was doing. Most people didn't get to experience the Syo that sometimes didn't know what to say at all and ends up being a bumbling mess. Admittedly the awkward moments between you two, especially the silence were times you treasured. But right now, the those thoughts only fuel the ever growing panic in the back of your mind. 

“There are lots of stores here! Why don't we check some out?” Syo's question broke through all your deafening inner monologues. 

Your response is automatic, a nod of your head whilst quickly following alongside Syo as he lead the way. While passing many stores, Syo talks. You are both taken aback and also grateful for the initiative he is taking. He is doing his best. Knowing his nature, he no doubt had your comfort in mind. You look down as you walk, feeling the tips of your ears heat up. He's so cool. Especially now. Syo occasionally let slip that awkward side of his and in bad timing—this situation being one of those likely times but seeing him remain calm makes you feel at ease. 

Syo is a source of strength for you. You've told him that before. But at this moment, feeling small, you hope that he would feel that way about you too. Suddenly, he stops and you do too, a couple of paces ahead. 

“Here! Let's check it out!” Syo gestures to a store his eyes gleaming. In the window display there are a couple of manakin heads with different hats on. Of course, you thought, giggling in good nature. Before walking in you observe the outside up and down.

Once inside, Syo immediately heads straight for the hats. You both try on several, taking pictures with them on. It is unfortunate that as idols you have to keep your glasses on as part of your disguise. But occasionally both of you allow a peek of your eyes, pushing the spectacles down and letting it sit lower on the bridge of your noses. Syo put his own hat back on and grinned before dashing off and running around the store, filling two shopping bags with clothes. 

You didn't ask questions and simply went with the flow. He didn't seem to be interested in buying any hats. Did he plan on buying outfits? Did he plan on buying YOU an outfit? You put your hands over your face at the thought. What was happening right now? While you panic internally, you were pulled by your wrist in front of the dressing room. It didn't occur to you that today would be the day both you and Syo would be putting on a fashion show just for one another. You both entered and exited a dressing room, taking turns strutting around. Sixty outfits between the both of you later, you both leave empty handed. 

“Whew! Well, I'm hungry now, what about you?” Syo asks once outside. 

“Starving.” You admit with a grin.

Syo pulls out his phone and starts looking through lists of restaurants in the area. You gingerly touch his hand and shake your head.

“Why don't we just walk and find a place?” you ask him, pulling away quickly, putting some distance between you two. He agrees, putting his hands into his pockets. 

 

As you walk, the hollow feeling in your belly grew and you hoped silently that a place would catch both of your eyes. You spot a shop with cute logo, but the inside looked dim. 

“What about this place?” You ask him. The atmosphere contrasts Chateau Figaro. There is no line, the outside is not glitzy, it appeared smaller too. 

“It looks closed.” Syo answers glancing at the door. 

“There's nothing there that says closed. Here. I'll check!” You say putting your hands on the door and pulling. It opens and you motion for him to follow you in as you step inside. 

You marvel upon walking in. The place is indeed as small as you imagined. But it had a comforting feeling. There were a couple of long tables at the front and a line of booths at the wall. There were pink, red and white balloons in each booth and some tied to the chairs at the long tables. The place is lit with a pink-tinted light. There were two people in the store, a man standing behind a bar and a woman who hopped up really fast to approach you both. 

“Welcome to the Hidden Gem,” the woman said, “table for two?”

You both nod and follow her to be seated. The server disappears for a second and places menus on the table for the both of you to browse, before leaving to give you time to look it over. How odd. The menu she provided was but a simple piece of paper with cute little graphics that contains a prefix menu consisting of a three course meal for two. 

The meal starts off with a salad and soup. Pretty normal. Between sipping soup and eating you both recount your experience today. You point at him and comment on his casual and rather plain wardrobe choice. 

“Well, I was told that I end up standing out so much sometimes, so I thought that I'd tone it down a bit.”

You scrunch your face up. Yes, his clothes were plainer and yet... the blue of his eyes and the gold of his hair appeared even brighter. 

“Yeah... you sure did.” you say with a wave of your hand. 

“Do I hear... sarcasm?” He asked, his tone challenging. 

“Oh, did it sound like that? My bad.. it's just..”

He looks at you expectantly. The words don't come out. His hands reach across the table over yours which flinches reflexively.

“Spill it.” 

His voice takes a low and husky tone and you stiffen, your entire body heating up while a tingling sensation traveled your spine. Before anything else could happen your server appears again with the entree, two plates of Omurice, decorated with a ketchup design of a heart with arrows piercing through. 

“Enjoy!” she sang before walking away. Syo slowly slid his hands off of yours and crosses them in front of himself. You both exchange knowing glances at each other. A couple moments of silence pass between you two and for some reason, no one took the initiative to dig in. Your stomach rumbles intensely and yet you ignore it. 

You continue your stare down, and he nods at you. You nod back at him and take your phone out and look at the date. 

“It's the 14th! No wonder that restaurant was packed!”You tell him in loud whisper. 

“We gotta wish Ren a happy birthday,” Syo suggested taking his own phone out and you nod, tapping away on your phone as well. 

Tension hangs in the air while you eat the omurice in silence. For a while there are only sounds of chewing and muffled, appreciative noises coming from your mouths. Occasionally, you both comment on the dish; how good it is, how fluffy... Syo did not attempt to make any conversation and neither did you. What could be on his mind? 

When you were finished you smile at each other and lean back. He drums his fingers on the table. You play with your hair. You were not sure how much time elapsed, but the server cleared your table and brought back the last plate; dessert and set it inbetween you two. You bit your bottom lip regarding the sinful item before you—in front of you sat a chocolate cone shaped cake with vanilla icecream drizzled with chocolate syrup on top, and waves of caramel decorating the plate. Just by looking, you could tell that it is moist and you purse you lips to refrain from salivating. From the corner of your eyes, Syo's expression mirrors your own. 

He takes a fork, cutting into it and you gasp softly as a stream of chocolate pools out. After scooping it carefully he looks right at you. 

“Say aaah~” he sings.

Your face feels like its on fire and you take your glass of water and gulp it down. You look at the fork and at him, and the fork and then at him, shaking your head But every time you look back at the fork it's getting closer. 

“Are you sure you don't want the first bite? If that's the case... and you don't mind...” He pouted, slowly retreating. 

Just as he did so, you got up and shutting your eyes tightly you opened your mouth. 

“Ahhh....” 

You hear a low breathy laugh from him before he slides the spoon into your awaiting mouth and the warmth of the cake and the cold of the ice cream thrills your senses while the explosion of chocolate tickles your taste buds. Mm..

“Mmm...”  
You hear Syo hum. Your eyes flutter open and look down as if your lashes would hide your embarrassment. So you didn't just think that and he repeated it after you, too! 

“Me too! Aaahh~” He urges, sliding an unused fork towards you. Puffing your cheeks, you take the utensil and cut into the cake. The same scene from a couple minutes back repeat but this time it included the satisfying feeling of tearing into the soft spongy texture of the cake. You giggle as you feed him and this continues on with both of you growing redder and redder until all of it was gone. 

“That cake was delicious!” you both cried in unison,before leaning back into the booth. 

As you both take time to digest, you talk about the cake. Something about that cake just made your night. For some reason, while you were eating ,it was as if everything you were feeling and everything the day has been could be represented by that dessert. 

The both of you thanked the chef and server on the way out. While waiting for your taxi you made puns about pretty much everything you could think ,of laughing until the arrival of your ride.  
On the way home, both of you sang songs. Syo almost choked in the middle of belting out lyrics when the driver commented on the familiarity of his voice. 

You knew the day was over when Shining Estates came into view. The familiar well trimmed hedges, and quirky statues cause you to sigh. It is a sigh of relief but also one of disappointment. The entire day you were on your toes, fighting with your head and with your heart. But now, you were already missing the feeling of your heart racing with excitement, contrasting the one now of dread. Just being there reminds you of what you and Syo signed up for. Not like that should matter. After all, you two were just friends hanging out. 

The driver stops in front of the girls' dorm. Once again, Syo is being a gentleman, getting out of the car and giving you his hand. You take it, and he pulls you, practically against him. You jump back to face him, thanking him, telling him you hope to hang out again, and to have a wonderful night. Your words were coming out fast, clumsy and were running into each other so eventually you stop to look at Syo's reaction. One of his brows arched upward. 

“Are you sending me off? I'm going to walk you wall the way to your room, silly!” he says waving at the taxi to let him know that his services were not needed. 

“O-Oh...” you manage, “Then, let's go.” 

You walk alongside each other, and you find yourself occasionally brushing against him unintentionally. There seems to be a magnetic field drawing you towards him. The entire way your shoulders were stiff, and you pulled your own body towards yourself, trying to occupy as little room as possible. 

“Guess this is my stop!” Syo announces once you both reached your door. 

“I Guess so,” You say, opening your door. But you don't step inside you turn back and you stand in front of it, swinging the keys around with your finger. Syo appears to be planted right on the spot and did not look like he was moving either. 

“Tonight.. It was wonderful,” you breathed, “Thank you. So much.” 

“Well.. I gues... Uhmm.. No. wait...!” Syo stutters and he fumbles in his pockets. Your eyes widen and your fists clench as you watch him. He pulls out a tiny box and opens the top to reveal a pair of star shaped hair pins.  
meh  
“I saw these at the boutique and I thought.. well,” He took one of the hair clips and pushes back some strands of hair tucking them behind your ears and sliding one clip in. Then he takes the other and slides it through his own hair. Your mind races. When did he have the time to get that? You didn't even see him paying for anything! What was happening? 

“Now we have matching hair clips.” He says definitively.. You stand before him speechless, fingers gliding over your new gift. 

“Thank you, Syo this was a wonderful d-day!” You reply, tripping over the last word. The word 'date' almost tumbled right out of your mouth. That would have been so humiliating! His grin grows ever larger. 

“Yes! I look forward to another one! Then, good night?” 

“Good night,” You say in a sing song voice. 

The two of you however don't make any moves and instead shift your weight around from foot to foot. Then suddenly there is warmth. You realize you are pressed against Syo's chest and your eyes close as you inhale deeply. He smells nice, you could already tell from just walking by him but being this close is another experience entirely. You stay locked in each other's embrace for a good while before you both hesitantly pull away. 

“Ahem... then I will see you,” you begin, backing away slowly into your room. 

“Yea, I'll see ya around,” He echos, backing away himself. Once you are completely inside you close the door. He still remains outside with a smile, waving. When the door is completely closed, you turn around and press your back against the door and slide onto the floor. One of your hands clutch at your chest, which races uncontrollably while the other hand goes back to playing with the hair clip. 

Were you just hanging out. Was it a date? Did you consider it a date? More importantly, did he?  
You shake your head. It's by chance you both just happened to meet on Valentine's day and that things went the way they did. You unpin the hair clip from your hair, smiling as you inspect it. You know your feelings, you know what the day is to you. After all, what's in a date? 

 

A/N: This was actually a monster. Wow. I did not expect 7 pages. If you made it to the end you are a trooper and I commend you. This is a Secret Valentine exchange gift and I hope they enjoy it as much as I enjoyed thinking of the idea and having the challenge of creating it. Reader's personality here is that she likes puns. The title is a play on words. Honestly it was hard to start because in the beginning I was stuck on a title and I refused to start without having one. But ya know I bit the bullet and just started writing and it came to me. As always, thanks for reading! 

Special Thanks to my buddy Cort for letting me read this out loud and helped me fix a lot of my mistakes~ <3


End file.
